


Weihnachten im Hub

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Hin und wieder muss es auch bei Torchwood einen perfekten Tag geben. Warum nicht ausgerechnet Weihnachten?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2010

Auch wenn sein Team es nicht glaubte, Jack Harkness genoss es wirklich, Weihnachten allein im Hub zu sein.  
Seit Jahren war es für ihn ein Ritual, am Weihnachtsmorgen früh aufzustehen und alle fälligen Berichte nach und nach abzuarbeiten.  
Dieses Jahr hatte er nicht viel zu tun, Ianto hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er im Laufe des Jahres kaum geschludert hatte.  
So konnte er viel Zeit damit verbringen, im Internet zu surfen.  
Zufällig stolperte er über eine Seite mit gut aussehenden und sehr gut bestückten Weihnachtsmännern. Es gab sogar einige sehr interessante Videos.

Jack fühlte sich bestens unterhalten, bis der Alarm ertönte, dass jemand den Hub betrat. Er wechselte auf die Überwachungskamera und sah Ianto, der hinein kam.  
Der Captain grinste, es gab Dinge, die viel besser waren, als jedes Video.  
Aber bevor er Ianto begrüßte, löschte Jack das Video und tilgte auch alle Spuren, dass er jemals auf dieser Seite war. Seitdem Owen einen Virus heruntergeladen hatte, der beinah ihr ganzes System zum Absturz gebracht hatte, hatte Tosh ein striktes Verbot zum Herunterladen von unbekannten Dateien ausgesprochen und ihre Predigt, die mit ‚Die nächste Videothek für Erwachsene ist direkt um die Ecke’, endete, kannte Jack schon auswendig.  
Als er fertig war, war Ianto in der Küchenecke verschwunden. Lächelnd folgte Jack ihm.

„Was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht mit der Familie deiner Schwester feiern?“  
Ianto hatte eine Kiste auf eine Ecke gestellt und räumte die Sachen in den Kühlschrank. Jack ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. Aber als seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, schüttelte Ianto den Kopf und schob ihn von sich.  
„Wir waren nur zum Mittagessen verabredet. Und jetzt habe ich keine Lust, mich in meiner Wohnung zu langweilen.“  
Jack lehnte sich an einen Stützpfeiler. „Und was für Pläne hast du für heute.“ Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sie in seinem Schlafzimmer anstellen konnten.  
„Nicht das was du willst.“  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich will“, protestierte Jack.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich nackt in deinem Bett haben willst.“  
Erwischt. Das hielt Jack aber nicht davon ab, Ianto treuherzig anzublicken. „Ist das für Weihnachten ein so unmöglicher Wunsch?“  
„Vielleicht für später, aber ich heute will ich einige Dinge erledigen, für die ich sonst keine Zeit habe.“  
„Du gehst nicht in die Archive!“  
„Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor“, entgegnete Ianto. „Aber die Kaffeemaschine muss entkalkt werden und braucht auch eine gründliche Reinigung. Kümmere du dich um deine hochwichtigen Angelegenheiten und lass mich hier in Ruhe arbeiten.“  
„Bekomme ich vorher noch einen Kaffee?“  
„Wenn ich fertig bin, dann schmeckt der Kaffee viel besser.“ Ianto tätschelte die Kaffeemaschine zärtlich und Jack wurde beinahe eifersüchtig. Aber nur bis er daran dachte, wie konservativ man im 21. Jahrhundert war und man Küchengeräte nicht als Sexspielzeug benutzte.  
„Bekomme ich einen Kaffee, wenn du fertig bist?“  
„Nur wenn du mich vorher nicht sexuell belästigst.“  
„Würde ich nie tun.“  
„Dann bekommst du auch deinen Kaffee.“  
Als Ianto sich umdrehte, kam Jack schon in Versuchung, ihm einen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten zu geben. Ließ es aber bleiben, weil er wusste, dass es als sexuelle Belästigung ausgelegt würde und er heute keinen Kaffee bekommen würde.

Zurück an seinem Schreibtisch klickte er sich durch einige Überwachungskameras, aber überall war es friedlich und langweilig. Es war so ruhig, dass Jack sich entschied, ein weiteres Weihnachtsritual zu begehen und UNIT einen virtuellen Besuch abzustatten – dort waren wahrscheinlich genau so wenige Menschen aktiv und er hatte dadurch genug Zeit, um herauszufinden, ob der Doctor wieder auf der Erde gewesen war. In den letzten Jahren musste der Timelord Weihnachten immer die Welt retten und es gab viele Berichte.

Nachdem Jack sich durch die Hintertüre bei UNIT reingeschlichen hatte, sah er sich um. Es gab erstaunlich wenige Berichte über den Doctor. Es war entweder ein ruhiges Jahr gewesen, wo die Welt nicht oft gerettet werden musste, oder UNIT hatte – wie so oft – nichts mitbekommen. Der Captain tippte, das zweiteres der Fall war.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden lenkte ihn ein köstlicher Duft ab. Es roch im Hub auf einmal nach Braten und Weihnachten.  
Jack beendete seinen Besuch bei UNIT und fuhr den Computer runter. Er war zu neugierig, was Ianto anstellte und folgte seiner Nase.

Er fand seinen Liebhaber in der Küchenecke. Auf den beiden Herdplatten, die sonst nur von Owen für Experimente verwendet wurden, standen zwei Töpfe, die den köstlichen Duft verbreiteten.  
„Du kommst genau richtig und kannst im Besprechungsraum den Tisch zu Ende decken. Finger weg.“ Ianto schlug ihn leicht auf die Hand, mit der er einen der Deckel anheben wollte.  
„Aua!“ Jack rieb seinen Handrücken. Aber Ianto lächelte nur.  
„Wenn der Tisch gedeckt ist, können wir essen. So lange wirst du dich doch gedulden können.“  
„Aber nur wenn ich einen Kuss bekomme.“  
„Ausnahmsweise!“ Ianto beugte sich vor und Jack bekam einen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Vergiss jede Idee an Sex vor dem Abendessen.“  
„Aber...“, Jack sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dabei gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft und streichelten Iantos Rücken.  
„Vergiss es. Ich habe nicht zwei Stunden gekocht, damit das Essen kalt wird.“ Er löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Deck den Tisch!“  
„Wie du befiehlst.“ Jack salutierte, wollte zum Besprechungsraum gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Wo finde ich das Geschirr?“  
„Ich habe es von zu Hause mitgebracht und es steht auf dem Tisch.“  
„Danke!“  
Zu zweit an dem großen Tisch zu essen, fand Jack nicht gut, so schob er die einzelnen Elemente auseinander, dass ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen auf dem großen Teppich stand. Die übrigen Elemente schob er an eine Wand. Schnell war der Tisch gedeckt und Jack zündete auch die Kerze an, die er in der Kiste gefunden hatte und stecke sie in den Kerzenständer.  
Ianto wollte ein romantisches Abendessen im Kerzenschein – er sollte es bekommen.  
Jack wusste auch, wo er noch mehr Kerzen finden würde und lief ins Archiv.  
Keine fünf Minuten später kam er zurück.  
Er hatte den fünfarmigen Kerzenständer und noch einige Öllampen gefunden, die für Stromausfälle gedacht waren, stellte sie auf und zündete die Lichter an. Das Deckenlicht machte er aus. So war es viel besser.  
Dann ging er zurück in die Küchenecke.

„Kann ich dir helfen“, fragte Jack mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.  
„Ja, ich bin fertig. Hier, nimm die Schüssel und trage sie rüber.“  
Damit drückte er Jack die Schalen mit den Kartoffeln und den Rosenkohl in die Hände.  
Ianto nahm noch zwei weitere Schüsseln und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Besprechungsraum.  
Erfreut beobachtete Jack, wie sein Freund einen Moment im Eingang stehen blieb und den Anblick in sich aufsog. Das Deckenlicht war aus und das Porzellan schimmerte im Schein der flackernden Lichter.  
Jack setzte seine Schüssel ab und zog einen Stuhl heraus. „Komm, setzt dich, das Essen wird sonst kalt“, neckte er Ianto ein wenig.  
Sein Freund setzte seine Schüsseln ab, setzte sich hin und beobachtete, wie Jack ihm Wein in das Glas goss.  
„Frohe Weihnachten!“, wünschte Jack und hob sein Glas.  
„Frohe Weihnachten! Und wehe dem Alien, das jetzt einen Alarm auslöst.“  
Jack lächelte. „Das wird niemand wagen. Außerdem ist der Doctor da, um Weihnachten zu retten.“  
Das war das falsche Thema. Ianto war eifersüchtig auf den Timelord, dabei war es inzwischen absolut unbegründet. Wie immer sagte er nichts zu dem Thema, sondern trank einen Schluck Wein. Jack konnte aber sehen, wie seine Finger das Glas umklammerten. Innerlich verfluchte der Captain sich, trank auch einen Schluck und überlegte, wie er diese Situation wieder in die Reihe bringen sollte.  
„Wo hast du die ganzen Kerzen her?“ Ianto versuchte leichte Konservation zu machen.  
Erleichtert ging Jack darauf ein.  
„Aus den Notreserven für einen Stromausfall. Da wir keinen Weihnachtsbaum haben, wollte ich wenigstens für eine weihnachtliche Stimmung sorgen.“  
„Das ist dir gelungen.“ Jack sah das leichte Lächeln auf Iantos Lippen.  
Ein wenig verlegen füllte er den Teller und begann zu essen.  
Die Kartoffeln und der Truthahn waren köstlich – aber der Kohl... Seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg hasste er dieses Gemüse heiß und innig, aber Ianto zuliebe hatte er sich etwas genommen und probierte. Es war genau so schrecklich, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Schmeckt es nicht.“  
„Die Kartoffeln und das Fleisch ist köstlich, aber Kohl ist nicht mein Ding“, gab Jack offen und ehrlich zu.  
„Gut, dann bleibt um so mehr für mich.“ Ianto nahm sich noch mehr von dem Gemüse.  
Schweigend aßen sie, dabei war die Stille sehr angenehm und Jack genoss das Essen.  
Als sie fertig waren, wollte Jack das Geschirr in die Küche bringen, aber Ianto wehrte ab und kam mit zwei Tassen Kaffee zurück.  
Gierig nahm Jack ihm den Kaffee ab. „Das ist das Highlight meines Tages!“ Er trank einen Schluck und schloss verzückt die Augen.  
„Ts, nicht, wenn du mich auf dem Teppich vernaschst? Kann ich dich wirklich mit Kaffee befriedigen?“, scherzte er.  
Der Boden sah im Licht der Kerzen wirklich einladend aus.  
„Das könnte das Highlight der Woche werden.“ Jack stand auf und reichte Ianto die Hand. Der schob den Stuhl zurück und ließ sich von Jack hochziehen.  
„Bist du jetzt mein Nachtisch?“ Er küsst Ianto, nahm ihn in den Arm und zupfte das Hemd aus seiner Hose. Es tat gut, seine Haut unter den Fingern spüren.  
„Wir sind noch nicht mit dem Essen fertig!“, versuchte Ianto halbherzig zu protestieren. „Der Plumpudding steht im Kühlschrank.  
„Dann kann er nicht schlecht werden. Dafür ich bin ganz heiß auf dich.“  
Und bevor Ianto auf die Idee kam, weiter zu protestieren, küsste Jack ihn erneut.  
Der Teppich war sehr weich und die Lichter verbreiteten ein warmes Licht – für Jack war es der perfekte Ausklang eines perfekten Weihnachtstages.


End file.
